Jacks Alibi
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: what is Jack Swaggers REAL alibi? miz-jack M for a reason ; miz/jack mike/jake :D based off the 7/16/10 Friday Night Smackdown


Hey thought I would share this comedic concept with y'all :D ha-ha okay anyways the Friday night Smackdown ep from July 9th just after jakey match with Oscar… I mean Rey and Kane came and freaked Jack out telling him it was him that "killed" his bro…

Throughout the fic I transition from Jack to Jake half the time so :D Yay enjoy!

**Jack's Alibi **

"So _JACK_ let's see what you were _really_ doing June third," Kane growled.

The blonde wrestler shifted from one foot to the other feeling exceedingly nervous.

All eyes went to the titantron as the rest of the stadium darkened. The fake cameras showed the correct date and time. Jake watched himself walk towards the blonde actress. He handed her a twenty and they whispered a few words. Some of the people who figured what was happening gasped. The younger viewers, who might have been too young to get it, questioned what he was doing.

Jack, who knew what was to come, bit his upper lip and glued his gaze to the floor. A loud static sound hit the speakers and the scene disappeared.

"Awwwwwwesome," the recorded voice hisses the followed by the familiar theme 'I Came To Play.'

"What the hell? Why is the Miz here?" Mike asked failing to hide his pure confusion.

Mike strutted down the ramp twirling and reveling in the boo's and jeers from most of the audience. Glen looked at Jack who shrugged and cowered in the corner as Mike came up the stairs decked in his perfect pressed white shirt with a deep red satin vest and dark wash denim (A/N: he really does have great fashion sense :D ).

Timidly, Jack came up to the ropes and pushed the bottom one down lifting the middle one up. Mike smiled and ducked in. Jack extended his arm and Miz took it wrapping his own around the large strong forearm. He smiled and lifted the mic closer to his mouth. The boo's that were starting to die out came back full blast. He chuckled and looked up at Jake who smiled back.

"Hello Smackdown!" he yelled and got some more cheers. "Hey I think I'm in the wrong roster don't ya think?"

Cheers. "Well Kane for weeks I have watched as you tormented C.M. Punk and the Straight Edge Society. That was pretty amusing but then you decided to vent your anger to Jack here," he rubbed the forearm possessively. "You ripped his singlet, you made him bleed, and you scared him so bad I consoled him for several days before he could finally sleep." Most of that story was false but only the two knew it. "So Kane, I have what really truly happened that night. And he wasn't ANYWHERE near your pathetic brother," He smirked as all the people not in on this stared at Jake and him.

"Are you trying to admit to something?" Kane hissed trying to stay in character.

"Hmm maybe," he smirked as Kane came closer trying to be intimidating. Jake slid in front of him acting as a shield and the giant bald man backed off.

"Where's your proof?" he seethed.

"This may get a little X-rates kiddies." 'These puppets think its all fake,' he chuckled. "Rodney, play the tape." The lights went out and al eyes again went to the titantron screen.

Mike flipped off his microphone and felt Jacks large hand rest on his hip. "Don't be worried Jake," he cooed.

Mike lay on his bed reading the mindless gossip magazine keeping him-self informed with the drama outside the company and his own life.

He had just finished talking with his mom and dad via video chat and left his computer on thinking it was charging. As he looked over at it the small white camera was still on and he groaned. "At least the damn thing isn't on record again." He complained going back to the shiny lacquered magazine.

After reading six of the "high drama" magazines it was beginning to get on his nerves. He threw it down pushing all the "news" papers off the bed and threw a pillow over his head.

'Gonna die of boredom!' he thought rolling up the sleeves of his light pink button up shirt. He got up, going to turn the camera completely off and shut down the computer when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" he answered and left the computer and walked to the door, looking through the peep hole. He smiled at the familiar man and opened the door.

"Jake!" he cried happily and was slammed into the wall by said wrestler. "Wh-whats going on?" he asked and was answered by two pairs of lips that had descended on his own.

"I-I am tho th-orry," Jake whispered beginning to back off but was pulled back when Mike grabbed his tie and held him there.

"Don't be baby," he answered with a lewd smile pulling the tie and Jake closer to him pressing their lips together. Jake closed and locked the door and returned to Mike.

They kissed again and Mike wrapped his arms around the others neck pulling him closer. Jake slipped his tongue between the crack of Mike's lips. Miz gave a moan and twirled his fingers into the honey colored locks.

Jack wrapped his arm around Mikes back pressing them together, each letting out a gasp as their covered members pressed together. Jack ripped Mike's shirt open the buttons coming off. Jakes shirt came off next then Mike's pants and Jakes came off after that.

Jake hoisted Mike up letting the tanned legs wrap around his waist. Neither broke their heated kiss as Jake made his way onto the bed dropping Mike down. The smaller spread his legs and gave out a breathy moan when a hand grabbed his hardened cock pumping it with his underwear still in place as Jake trailed heated kisses down his neck and chest, every place his lips touched became fiery hot.

"P-please Jake," he whispered.

"Please what Mike?" Jake asked pressing his lips to the small sensitive spot on his collarbone. Mike gave a purr.

"Please fuck me! Right here! Please Jake I need you inside me!" he begged pulling Jake closer for a submissive kiss letting Jake abuse his mouth. It's not like he was complaining.

Jack pulled the others boxer briefs off, letting Mike hiss as the hotel room's cold air hit his leaking hardened member. He continued to pump the organ as he pressed his lips to Mikes once again.

"Don't bother prepping me just do it," Mike gasped as two fingers pressed into him.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at him and removed the two fingers only to replace them with the tip of his painfully hard cock. Mike gave a cry as the large organ pressed deeper into his unprepared hole. He writhed below the blonde giant letting out all sorts of cries as Jake pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly.

He shifted tilting his aim as he pushed in again. Mike screamed as he felt Jake hit his prostate. Jake smiled and pulled back out and slammed back in hitting it again watching the icy blue eyes roll back.

"Jake, Jake, oh god!" he moaned raking his hands up the others tanned back. "I-I'm gonna, oh Jake!" he cried tensing his muscles as he came all over both Jake and his torso. Lightly coating his abs and jake's chest in his cum.

Jake smiled knowing he was near. "Mike," he groaned as the other tensed his muscles around him. "Oh M-Mike," he moaned as he released deep in Mike.

He collapsed next to him both panting slightly. "We need to clean up," Mike breathed.

"We do," Jake replied but neither made a move to get something to use to clean them. Feeling weary, Jake pulled Mike into his chest and pulled the blanket up to cover them.

"You owe me a new shirt," Mike mumbled and Jake laughed. Mike let his eyes drift over to the computer. The web cam's light was blinking red but he rolled his eyes. The computer was off, it hadn't recorded anything, he concluded and closed his eyes. Both drifted off into a calm and peacefully sleep.

The screen turned off and the lights went back on eyes glued to the three in the ring. Kane looked like he was about to pass out clinging to the ropes, red faced. A few of the superstars were out on the ramp trying to see the video.

The producers who were watching stopped to stare.

Mike had enough balls to do that, and he was proud at the shock and awe they were receiving.

"Well, that was hot," Miz said. Jack went a pink and laughed into his hand. During the movie Mike had pulled up a chair. He was in a relaxed position arm dangling over the side Jack leaning on the ropes.

"Am I cleared Kane? Or do you want to continue to mess with me?" Jack asked letting his character play through.

"Fine, I believe you," He managed to ground out. They watched as Kane "glared" and slid out of the ring. The few superstars parted and let the big red monster run backstage.

Cody being one of the few outside motioned for a microphone. He chuckled. "That was ballsy Miz, worse than Ted and I."

The poor children in the audience looked on, most pasty white and the other a bright red. Parents and teenagers who supported the "few and the proud" (A/N: not the marines ;] ) applauded lightly going red face.

Mike and Jake slipped out of the ring and made their way backstage, Jake holding Mike close to him and vice-versa.

"That was fun," Mike said handing the stage hand the two mic's.

"Yeah can't wait for Monday," Jake said and received a small smile.

"Me too," Mike whispered standing on his tippy toes and wrapped his arm around the others neck. Their lips met and they shared a small chaste kiss.

END.

How was it? Good? Bad? Its kinda one of my first lemon things :P so feel free to judge just don't break my poor low self-esteemed spirit!

I did get kinda sick of seeing it in my file so I quickly finished it last night :D

3 BESOS!


End file.
